We propose to develop a P20 Research Center to address Hispanic health disparities by mentoring a new generation of health researchers through education, research, and research training. The Center will be committed to translatiing and disseminating findings and lessons learned to providers, policy makers and community partners.The Center will comprise four cores: 1) Administrative, 2) Research, 3) Research Training and Education, and 4) Community Engagement and Dissemination. The proposed HHDRC will take advantage of the individual and collective momentum generated in and through ongoing collaborative relationships between the University of Texas at El Paso, School of Nursing and College of Health Sciences and University of Texas at Houston Health Science Center - School of Public Health. These relationships foster sustainable mechanisms for scholarship development in Hispanic American health disparities. The HHDRC will be guided by a conceptual framework that makes explicit the variables that influence Hispanic health disparities in our Border communities. Research based upon this framework will seek mechanisms to reduce Hispanic American health disparities. The HHDRC will integrate the two full studies submitted with this application, as well as new pilot studies in years 3-5 of the grant. We bring to this new opportunity the skill sets, multi-disciplinary personnel, and institutional infrastructure facilitated by the initial NCMHD funding, particularly the establishment of the Hispanic Health Disparities Research Center. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]